Costume
by acer-sigma
Summary: It's Vala's first Halloween, and she needs a costume that will catch a certain archeologist's eye.  Some SamVala friendship and a bit of DanielVala at the end.  Added another chapter, pretty much the same, except with a different costume.
1. Chapter 1

Costume

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Stargate SG-1, just borrowing the characters for my and hopefully your amusement.

**Spoilers:** None

xxx

Sam looked up from her computer, as her name was shouted out, only to see Vala literally bounce into her lab.

"Hey Vala," she greeted with a smile.

"Sam you have to help me," Vala exclaimed, as she grabbed a stool and sat down across from Sam.

Quickly saving her work, she turned her full attention to Vala. "Sure, what do you need?"

"You have to help me find a Halloween costume," she stated simply.

Sam furrowed her brows, "A Halloween costume," she asked confused. "Don't tell me you finally managed to convince Daniel to take you trick or treating," she said in amusement.

"No," Vala said as she crossed her arms and pouted, "he's still being a spoilsport about the whole thing! He said something about not wanting to deal with a bag full of restraining orders."

"Don't worry," Sam said with a laugh as she leaned back in her chair, "I'm sure he'll make it up to you somehow."

"He'd better," Vala said with a hint of a smile.

"So…if you didn't convince him to take you tick or treating, why the costume than?"

"You mean besides it being fun," Vala replied while blinking innocently.

"Yes besides that," Sam said with a smile and a shake of her head.

Vala frowned and leaned in closer, "don't tell me you've forgotten about Cameron's little party?"

Blinking sheepishly, "actually…" she replied slowly in embarrassment, "it had slipped my mind."

"Oh," Vala exclaimed excitedly, "than we can work on your costume too. Maybe we can do a theme!"

"Actually, I already have something in mind," Sam replied apologetically.

"Really, what is it?"

"I'm thinking of Romana from Dr. Who," Sam answered sheepishly.

"I've seen a few of the episodes with Teal'c," Vala said with a look of concentration, "I don't remember a character by that name."

"That was the new series," Sam explained, "Romana was a Time Lord that traveled with the Doctor in the original series," she paused in thought. "You know, I'm going as her second incarnation, you might be able to pull off the first."

"I don't suppose you've got a picture," Vala asked with interest.

Turning to her computer, Sam began to type. "Give me a second, should be something on the internet…." A moment later she swung the screen around to show Vala a picture of a dark haired woman with a serious expression dressed in a white gown.

"Hmm," Vala examined the picture, "not really my style. Sorry."

"That's alright. So do you have any ideas?"

"Not really," Vala replied with a shrug, "though something that will catch Daniel's eye is a must," she said with a grin.

"That is without a question," Sam replied with a matching grin.

"That's why I need your help Sam! You understand this quaint little Tau'ri holiday. You must have some idea as to the type of costumes that will appropriately attract Daniel's attention."

Sam shifted uncomfortably, "Not really, no."

"Come on Sam," Vala pleaded, "give me something!"

"Well, I don't know about Daniel, nor do I want to know," she murmured, "but a few of the scientists have made a few comments…"

"Like what?"

"Well have you ever seen Farscape?"

Vala simply shook her head.

"Apparently, you bear a striking resemblance to the lead female character, who they find 'hot.'"

A smile blossomed on Vala's face as she sat up straighter. "Really, which scientists," she asked before frowning, "one of them isn't Felgar is it?"

"Let's just say that I'll be forever grateful for your arrival and leave it at that shall we," Sam replied with a smirk and a laugh before bringing up several images of Aeryn Sun onto the monitor.

"That's not funny Sam," Vala growled, "and I'm sure there are ways to deflect his attentions back to a certain blonde Colonel!"

Raising her hands, Sam tried to placate the woman before her, "O.k. o.k. Vala, no need to get threatening, I'm sure between the two of us we can scare him off. Besides," she broke off, "we can probably have some fun with this."

Tilting her head in thought, she suddenly looked back at Sam with a mischievous smile, "I knew I liked you for a reason!" She declared before turning back to the computer monitor. "You know, I have an outfit just like that," she pointed to the form fitting black shirt, leather pants and knee length jacket. "Don't have the big gun though, which is a pity because it would have come in handy on more than one occasion." She paused to scan the other images. "And that one," she indicated the figure in full pilot gear, "sort of reminds me of what I was wearing when I first met Daniel."

Sam snorted at the reminder of the now infamous Prometheus incident. "In that case, we better find something else. Last I heard Daniel's still a little sore over the incident."

"I didn't think I hit him that hard," Vala replied innocently as she bit her lip.

"Don't worry, he's a big boy," she shot Vala a quick glare at the smirk that suddenly appeared on her face.

Letting out a sigh, Vala took one last look of the pictures and shrugged. "I suppose you're right. We wouldn't want Daniel to be uncomfortable, and the memory of me kicking his adorable ass would do just that. Still it would have been nice to be able to wear my 'regular' clothes."

"Don't worry," Sam reassured, "I'm sure we can have you wear them around some of the science boys when I need them distracted. Might even give Felgar a heart attack!"

"That's sweet of you to say!"

"You're welcome," Sam said with a smile. "So any ideas popping up?"

"No…well wait a minute. I overheard one of the airmen commenting that I was the Faye Valentine of the SGC. Who's Faye Valentine?"

"Not sure," Sam said with a frown as she tried to place the name. "We can always look her up I guess," she said as she typed the name into the search engine.

Within a second dozens of links appeared on the screen. Clicking the first one, an image of a violet haired woman wearing what appeared to be a matching set of yellow vinyl shorts and top with a red jacket draped over her shoulders sporting a gun.

Quickly reading over the profile, Sam lets out a whistle. "She is just like you," she bit out in amazement.

"Sam?"

"Sorry. It says here that she's a character in an anime," at the look of confusion that crossed Vala's face, she elaborated, "it's a Japanese cartoon, but more geared towards an older audience. Anyways it says that she's a card shark/thief turned bounty hunter. She even has memory problems as a result of losing fifty years of her life in cryogenic sleep!"

Vala blinked in shock as Sam read the similarities between herself and the fictional character on the screen before her. "Wow," she finally said when Sam looked back up at her.

"I know. If I didn't know better I'd think someone was using your life as a model."

"Well," Vala replied as she looked at the picture, "at least I have a better sense of fashion than whoever created that outfit," she said gesturing to the image.

Sam let out a laugh, "I'm guessing than that you won't be going to the party as Miss Valentine."

"No I don't think so…though I'll admit it would grab Daniel's attention, but I think I'll be a little cold in that outfit," Vala replied with a laugh.

"More than a little cold I'd say," Sam added as she took another look at the outfit. "So, I'm guessing than that every male fantasy from the eighties is out as well."

"Huh?"

"The Princess Leia slave costume," she elaborated with a role of her eyes, "from Star Wars."

"Oh that," Vala said as her eyes widened. "No I don't think so. Sides we don't need Daniel ranting about how inappropriate it is. Though," Vala paused in thought, "I think we should get the outfit for Teal'c!"

"Teal'c," Sam asked as she nearly choked on her coffee.

"Uh huh," Vala said with a grin, "for the next time he visits Ishta!"

Sam merely shook her head in amusement. "We'll put it on the list of possible Christmas presents. But back to the topic at hand, we need more ideas for your costume."

"Something that will catch Daniel's interest," Vala added.

"Well, how about something in his field of study," Sam said, before quickly adding, "nothing off world related of course!"

"Like anybody would notice," Vala muttered.

"I know, how about something Egyptian! You could go as Cleopatra or someone else from that time period."

Vala shook her head, "it's a good idea Sam but," she paused briefly as her brows furrowed, "but some of the pictures I've seen kind of reminds me of my time as Qetesh," she said quickly.

It took a second for Sam to slow down what Vala had just said. "Oh," she replied with a look of concern, "I'm sorry I didn't mean…"

"It's alright Sam," Vala interrupted her; "its silly really, I mean it's just clothes, and it wouldn't be any different from the other times I've impersonated her, but…" she trailed off.

"It's alright Vala," Sam reassured, "you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," she said giving her friend's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Thanks Sam," Vala replied with a weak smile before shaking off the dark mood that was threatening to take over. "So," she said quickly, "no really workable ideas yet. Honestly, Daniel can be so difficult sometimes," she ranted, "I mean who would have thought it was so hard to find a costume that would appeal to him. I mean there must be something that would interest a hot blooded adventurous male archeologist like him!"

"You know…" Sam said slowly, "I might just have an idea that would work!"

"Really, what is it?"

"Tell you on the way to the mall," Sam said simply as she shut down her computer, grabbed Vala's hand and pulled her out the door.

xxx

**The next night**

Cam looked around his crowded apartment for his teammates as the party began to go into full swing. Spotting Daniel and Sam, he quickly made his way over towards them.

"Hey guys," he greeted as he came up beside them. "Who are you suppose to be," he asked Sam as he took in the pink knee length coat, long white scarf that she was wearing.

Sam huffed, "I happen to be the second incarnation of the Time Lady Romanadvoratrelundar, or Romana for short, from Doctor Who." At Cam's look of puzzlement, she sighed, "honestly it's was the longest running science fiction show in history, you must have an episode!"

"Sorry, wasn't really my thing," Cam replied as he looked at Daniel for help.

"Sorry, I actually knew who she was," Daniel replied somewhat apologetically, as Sam smiled.

"You mean you actually watched it," Cam asked shocked.

"Mostly the historical stories," Daniel admitted sheepishly.

"Gah, geeks," Cam muttered as the two glared at him.

"Yes well, at least I'm being original Cam," Sam said as she gestured to his outfit, "I mean really, a cowboy."

"Hey I'm a Texas Ranger," he corrected, as he pointed to the tin star on his chest.

Sam rolled her eyes as Daniel snorted.

"Big difference," Daniel commented.

"Hey Indiana, least I'm not going as my day job," Cam retorted.

"This is not my day job," Daniel muttered, "besides it was Vala's idea, and speaking of which," he sent them both a glare, "so help whichever one of you told her that Indiana Jones was based on my life story."

"Actually Daniel," Sam replied between laughs, as Cam snickered beside her, "I think you have Jack to thank for that."

"Why am I not surprised," Daniel muttered to himself.

"You've got to admit Jackson," Cam began with a grin, but changed topics as Daniel intensified his glare and aimed it directly at him. "Ah…as I was saying, where's Vala anyways? And Teal'c?"

"Teal'c was going to bring Vala when he left the base," Sam supplied

Cam nodded, "what are they coming as anyways, he asked curiously.

"Not sure about Teal'c. As for Vala, it's going to be a surprise," Sam replied with a grin and a quick look at Daniel.

"Please," Daniel asked in exasperation, "tell me that she's at least wearing something appropriate."

"For crying out loud Jackson," Cam exclaimed. "It's Halloween, anything goes. Cut the girl some slack already, I'm sure she'll be find."

"Cam's right Daniel," Sam added upon seeing the doubtful look on Daniel's face. "And don't worry," she added with a mischievous grin, "I talked her out of the more 'adult' costumes."

"Thank god for small favours," Daniel replied as his eyes shot skyward.

"Oh I don't know if you should be thankful darling," a sultry voice came from behind Daniel, "I think you would have enjoyed the French maid outfit or better yet my dear Doctor the nurse's uniform."

Upon hearing the voice Daniel turned from the smirking duo in front of him and froze at the sight of Vala clad in a tight grey t-shirt, tan shorts, hiking boots, twin shoulder holsters, with her hair done up in an intricate ponytail, and a pair of rounded sun glasses adorning her face.

Seeing his stunned expression, Vala smiled and did a quick twirl to show off her outfit. "Like what you see Darling?"

Daniel simply opened and closed his mouth several times without saying anything.

"Jackson, you actually have to say something, otherwise you just look like an idiot with your mouth flapping like that," Cam said in amusement before turning to greet his newly arrived teammates.

"Great costumes guys! Let me guess," he said turning to Teal'c and taking in the tan tunic, leggings, brown robe and replica light saber attached to his belt, "Mace Windu right?"

"You are incorrect Colonel Mitchell."

"Obi-wan than," Cam asked in surprise, as Teal'c replied in the negative once more. "Well you're not Yoda, too tall," he said as Teal'c adopted an amused expression, "and the colours all wrong for either of the Skywalkers! Alright I give who are you?"

Tilting his head to the side, Teal'c responded calmly, "I am Samuel L. Jackson."

"What? But that's what I said originally," Cam exclaimed in confusion.

"You did not Colonel Mitchell. You had asked if I was Mace Windu."

"It's the same thing!"

"It is not," Teal'c explained calmly and patiently, "Mace Windu is a fictional character from the Star Wars franchise. I am dressed as Samuel L. Jackson, the actor who portrayed Jedi Master Windu in the films."

"He's got a point there Cam," Sam said as she tried and failed to hold back her laughter.

"Semantics," Cam mutter. "What about you Princess," he asked a smirking Vala, "should I call you Angelina or Lady Croft?"

"Don't worry Cameron," Vala said placidly, "I'll make things simple for you. You can just refer to me as the Tomb Raider!"

"Lady Croft, it is than," Cam replied with a chuckle.

Vala flashed him a quick smile, before turning her attention back to Daniel. "Well Daniel, you still haven't told me what you think," she said in amusement as she placed her hands on her hips and tried to look stern.

'You look beautiful,' Daniel thought to himself as he took in Vala's shapely figure that was made more prominent by the tight clothes. It was what he wanted to say to her, but instead he blurted out, "tomb raiders aren't exactly the type of people to emulate!"

"Ouch," Daniel suddenly cried out as Sam jabbed her elbow into his side, while both Teal'c and Mitchell gave him looks of disappointment. "Ah, I mean, you look great," Daniel said quickly.

"Relax Daniel," Vala said in exasperation, "it's just a costume, and I'm not going to revert to my old ways."

"Vala…" Daniel began, but was cut off as Vala declared that she was thirsty and went off to the refreshment table.

At the looks of disappointment from the others, Daniel sighed and went after Vala.

"Vala, I'm really sorry," Daniel said, as he came up beside her and picked up a drink, "I didn't mean to imply anything."

"Than, what did you mean Daniel," she asked as she looked at him over the rim of her cup.

"Nothing," he defended himself, "you know me, sometimes I say the stupidest things when you're around. You get me flustered o.k." He suddenly groaned as he realized that he had just admitted that Vala got to him, and judging by the grin on her face, Vala now knew it too.

"So I get you all hot and bothered do I," Vala replied in amusement.

"What, no…I mean," Daniel sputtered.

"Don't worry Darling," Vala said as she leaned in and whispered, "you do the same for me."

Daniel froze as his brain tried to process what Vala had just said to him. Thoughts swirled around and came to a complete stop as they all crashed into each other.

Vala gave him an amused smile before walking starting to walk back towards the rest of the team. She paused and looked back over her shoulder at Daniel. "Come on Daniel, lets head back," she said before a mischievous grin spread across her face. "If you promise not to be a spoilsport and be all judgmental tonight, I promise to treat you to a few tricks I know," she said seductively.

Daniel immediately flushed as the full meaning of Vala's words crashed into him. Shaking himself out of his stupor, he shrugged his shoulders and simply followed Vala back to the others, content to let the night go wherever it may.

xxx

**A/N:** Well there we have it, my first attempt at a seasonal fic. Also my first attempt at trying to do a bit of Sam/Vala friendship. Hope that worked out. Also hoped you enjoyed some of the costume ideas. And lastly, I am telling you people, look up Cowboy Bebop and check out the character profile for Faye Valentine, and tell me that doesn't sound a bit like Vala. Well, actually you don't have to do that, but I would appreciate it if you leave a review.


	2. Costume1a

Costume: Alternate Costume

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Stargate SG-1, just borrowing the characters for my and hopefully your amusement.

**Spoilers:** None

**A/N:** Pretty much the same as the last one. But a comment by Hazmot got me thinking about Vala as Aeryn. So I made a slight adjustment for fun.

By acer-sigma

xxx

**The next night**

Cam looked around his crowded apartment for his teammates as the party began to go into full swing. Spotting Daniel and Sam, he quickly made his way over towards them.

"Hey guys," he greeted as he came up beside them. "Who are you suppose to be," he asked Sam as he took in the pink knee length coat, long white scarf that she was wearing.

Sam huffed, "I happen to be the second incarnation of the Time Lady Romanadvoratrelundar, or Romana for short, from Doctor Who." At Cam's look of puzzlement, she sighed, "honestly it's was the longest running science fiction show in history, you must have seen an episode!"

"Sorry, wasn't really my thing," Cam replied as he looked at Daniel for help.

"Sorry, I actually knew who she was," Daniel replied somewhat apologetically, as Sam smiled.

"You mean you actually watched it," Cam asked shocked.

"Mostly the historical stories," Daniel admitted sheepishly.

"Gah, geeks," Cam muttered as the two glared at him.

"Yes well, at least I'm being original Cam," Sam said as she gestured to his outfit, "I mean really, bad boy biker."

"Hey I'm John Crichton from Farscape," he corrected.

Sam rolled her eyes as Daniel snorted.

"Taking the whole wormhole obsession thing of yours a bit far aren't you," Daniel commented.

"Hey Indiana, I wouldn't exactly talk if I were you," Cam retorted.

"This was not my idea," Daniel muttered, "Vala's badgered me into wearing this outfit. Somehow she got the idea in her head that it was me, and speaking of which," he sent them both a glare, "so help whichever one of you told her that Indiana Jones was based on my life story."

"Actually Daniel," Sam replied between laughs, as Cam snickered beside her, "I think you have Jack to thank for that."

"Why am I not surprised," Daniel muttered to himself.

"You've got to admit Jackson," Cam began with a grin, but changed topics as Daniel intensified his glare and aimed it directly at him. "Ah…as I was saying, where's Vala anyways? And Teal'c?"

"Teal'c was going to bring Vala when he left the base," Sam supplied

Cam nodded, "what are they coming as anyways, he asked curiously.

"Not sure about Teal'c. As for Vala, well I did suggest she go as Laura Croft, but she thought Daniel might get annoyed if she went as a grave robber…" Sam replied with a look at Daniel.

"What did she mean grave robber?" Cam asked confused, "Laura Croft is the Tomb Raider!"

"That's what I said," Sam replied, "but she insisted that Daniel here," she waved her hand at Daniel, "wouldn't know the difference and would probably accuse her of falling back into her old ways," she concluded with a pointed glare at Daniel.

"Oh Please," Daniel said in exasperation, "she's over reacting as usual. At least tell us that she's going to be wearing something appropriate."

"For crying out loud Jackson," Cam exclaimed. "It's Halloween, anything goes. Cut the girl some slack already, I'm sure she'll be find."

"Cam's right Daniel," Sam added upon seeing the doubtful look on Daniel's face. "And don't worry," she added with a mischievous grin, "I talked her out of the more 'adult' costumes."

"Thank god for small favours," Daniel replied as his eyes shot skyward.

"Oh I don't know if you should be thankful darling," a sultry voice came from behind Daniel, "I think you would have enjoyed the French maid outfit or better yet my dear Doctor the nurse's uniform."

Upon hearing the voice Daniel turned from the smirking duo in front of him and froze at the sight of Vala clad in a tight black t-shirt, black leather pants, boots, and a black knee length leather jacket, underneath of which was a holster tied securely to her waist, her hair was straight, loose and hanging freely framing her face.

Seeing his stunned expression, Vala smiled and did a quick twirl to show off her outfit. "Like what you see Darling?"

Daniel simply opened and closed his mouth several times without saying anything.

"Jackson, you actually have to say something, otherwise you just look like an idiot with your mouth flapping like that," Cam said in amusement before turning to greet his newly arrived teammates.

"Great costumes guys! Let me guess," he said turning to Teal'c and taking in the tan tunic, leggings, brown robe and replica light saber attached to his belt, "Mace Windu right?"

"You are incorrect Colonel Mitchell."

"Obi-wan than," Cam asked in surprise, as Teal'c replied in the negative once more. "Well you're not Yoda, too tall," he said as Teal'c adopted an amused expression, "and the colours all wrong for either of the Skywalkers! Alright I give who are you?"

Tilting his head to the side, Teal'c responded calmly, "I am Samuel L. Jackson."

"What? But that's what I said originally," Cam exclaimed in confusion.

"You did not Colonel Mitchell. You had asked if I was Mace Windu."

"It's the same thing!"

"It is not," Teal'c explained calmly and patiently, "Mace Windu is a fictional character from the Star Wars franchise. I am dressed as Samuel L. Jackson, the actor who portrayed Jedi Master Windu in the films."

"He's got a point there Cam," Sam said as she tried and failed to hold back her laughter.

"Semantics," Cam mutter. "What about you Princess," he asked a smirking Vala, "should I call you Claudia or Aeryn?"

"That's Officer Sun to you Cameron," Vala replied with a stern expression.

"Alright than Officer Sun," Cam replied with a chuckle, "I insist that you call me Commander Crichton."

Vala flashed him a quick smile, before turning her attention back to Daniel. "Well Daniel, you still haven't told me what you think," she said in amusement as she placed her hands on her hips and tried to look stern.

'You look beautiful,' Daniel thought to himself as he took in Vala's shapely figure that was made more prominent by the tight clothes. It was what he wanted to say to her, but instead he blurted out, "not exactly a big departure for you is it," he gestured to her clothes.

"Ouch," Daniel suddenly cried out as Sam jabbed her elbow into his side, while both Teal'c and Mitchell gave him looks of disappointment. "Ah, I mean, you look great," Daniel said quickly.

"Relax Daniel," Vala said in exasperation, "it's just clothes, I'm not going to revert to my old ways, simply because I broke out the leathers."

"Vala…" Daniel began, but was cut off as Vala declared that she wanted to mingle, and proceeded to drag Cam off, claiming that he was a necessary accessory to her character.

At the looks of disappointment from the others, Daniel sighed and went off to get a drink.

xxx

Daniel stood in the corner nursing his drink as he watched Vala and Cam make the rounds. It seems, he thought as they posed for various pictures with guests, that their costumes were being well received. "Who'd of thought there'd be so many Farscape fans at the SGC," he murmured to himself.

"They seem to be pretty popular," Sam commented as she came over to stand by Daniel.

"Huh," Daniel murmured as he continued to stare at Vala and Cam playing up their roles.

"Vala and Cam, or should I say John and Aeryn" Sam said as she gestured towards the two.

"Haven't noticed," Daniel said absently as he watched Vala laugh as Cam suddenly dipped her to the amusement of onlookers.

"You know," Sam said carefully, "you should go over there and rescue her from Cam."

"I don't know," Daniel replied with a touch bitterness, "it looks like she's having a good time with him."

"Maybe, but I'm sure she wouldn't object if you cut in."

"…."

"You know," Sam pressed, "she was pretty worried about your reaction to whatever she decided to wear tonight."

Daniel tore his eyes off Vala and looked at Sam in confusion.

Sam rolled her eyes at Daniel's denseness, "your opinion means a lot to her Daniel, probably more than she'd want to admit."

"Are we talking about the same Vala," Daniel asked, unable to comprehend what Sam was telling him.

"Oh for heaven sakes Daniel," Sam huffed, "just go talk to her already," she shoved him towards Vala who had moved over to the refreshment table. "And apologize for being an ass," she added as he stumbled forward.

xxx

"Vala, I'm really sorry," Daniel said, as he came up beside her and picked up another drink, "I didn't mean to imply anything."

"Than, what did you mean Daniel," she asked as she looked at him over the rim of her cup.

"Nothing," he defended himself, "The outfit just reminded me of when we first met, not to mention what happened the last time I saw you in leathers. And besides you know me, sometimes I say the stupidest things when you're around. You get me flustered o.k." He suddenly groaned as he realized that he had just admitted that Vala got to him, and judging by the grin on her face, Vala now knew it too.

"So I get you all hot and bothered do I," Vala replied in amusement.

"What, no…I mean," Daniel sputtered.

"Don't worry Darling," Vala said as she leaned in and whispered, "you do the same for me."

Daniel froze as his brain tried to process what Vala had just said to him. Thoughts swirled around and came to a complete stop as they all crashed into each other.

Vala gave him an amused smile before walking starting to walk back towards the rest of the team. She paused and looked back over her shoulder at Daniel. "Come on Daniel, lets head back," she said before a mischievous grin spread across her face. "If you promise not to be a spoilsport and be all judgmental tonight, I promise to treat you to a few tricks I know," she said seductively.

Daniel immediately flushed as the full meaning of Vala's words crashed into him. Shaking himself out of his stupor, he shrugged his shoulders and simply followed Vala back to the others, content to let the night go wherever it may.


End file.
